Stuck Together
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry uses one of Fred and George's prank books to hex Severus, but the curse ends up backfiring on him and he faces the consequences. He and Severus are stuck together for three days and the only way to remove the hex is for them to kiss. Will Severus be willing to kiss Harry or will they wait out the three days until the hex is automatically removed? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stuck Together**

 **Summary: Harry uses one of Fred and George's prank books to hex Severus, but the curse ends up backfiring on him and he faces the consequences. He and Severus are stuck together for three days and the only way to remove the hex is for them to kiss. Will Severus be willing to kiss Harry or will they wait out the three days until the hex is automatically removed?**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

 **Warning(s): Sex and angst/fighting**

 **AN: So while I'm having a bit of writer's block for my "Hiding with You" story, I wanted to give you guys a new Snarry fic so yes, I did write ANOTHER one haha. I just love these two. Hope you enjoy!**

 **And I originally wrote this as a Halloween fic, but I thought Christmas would be better suited for this story because of the long winter break.**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Christmas was approaching at Hogwarts, and Harry was looking forward to the annual feast. He also looked forward to going to Fred and George's shop where they had new products out around Christmas, and sales on all of their products.

Harry bought one of the Weasley twins's prank books, and happily took it back to Hogwarts with him. He read through it and found something interesting. _The Binding Hex_ , the book read. _This hex will physically bind two people together for three days. Prank your friends, family or professors!_

At the word _professors_ , Harry suddenly had an idea. He covered his mouth to hide his giggle and marked the page before setting the book down on his bedside table. He settled down in his bed and turned off the light, plotting his prank until he fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, the day before break, Harry pulled out his Maurader's Map. He noticed Severus Snape's name on the map, and it looked like the Potions Master was heading towards Malfoy's name. Perfect.

When Harry approached the two, he heard Snape and Draco's voices. Peeking around the corner, he glanced down at the book and whispered the incantation. Nothing happened.

Staring at the book in confusion, Harry read down the page but couldn't find anything that would indicate possible problems with the hex. Harry was so caught up in reading the book that he didn't notice Snape rounding the corner. Harry was wearing his Invisibility Cloak, so Snape let out a yell of surprise as he slammed into Harry. The Cloak fell off the younger man as he stared up at his Professor's face, frozen in terror. "Potter," Snape hissed. "What are you-"

Suddenly, Harry felt a ripple of magic, and the Gryffindor found himself pressed up against Snape. Gasping in horror, Harry tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. "Get off me, Potter!" Snape yelled.

"I'm trying!" Harry exclaimed in frustration, and Snape glared at him. Wincing, Harry tried to hide the book that he had bought from Fred and George, but Snape snatched it out of his hands before Harry could tuck it into his robe.

"What is this?" Snape flipped through the book and found the page that Harry had marked. Snape's onyx eyes widened and Harry flinched again. "You used a Binding Hex on me?"

"I was trying to bind you to Malfoy, not me!" Harry looked at him sheepishly.

If looks could kill, Harry would be dead. Snape's expression was thunderous, and scary. "A hundred points from Gryffindor," he said calmly, so calmly that it was scarier than yelling, "for irresponsible and uneducated use of magic."

Harry gaped at the man. "A hundred p-"

"And you will be scrubbing my cauldrons for a month," Snape added, and rolled his eyes at Harry's open mouth. "Stop gawking, Potter, you deserve it. Where did you get this book?"

"Fred and George," Harry replied, his voice small.

"Take me to them," Snape said. "I want this hex removed. I will not be tethered to you for three days."

Harry tried not to feel too insulted - this was Snape, after all, but for some reason, he felt his heart sinking in disappointment. Sighing, he led Snape to the Great Hall where breakfast was still going on. Harry and Snape walked up to Fred and George, who immediately burst out laughing at the sight of them.

They fell silent under Snape's death glare. "May we have a word with you?" Snape asked the twins.

They all went out in the hall to avoid attention, and Snape spat, "Potter here seems to have used one of your hexes on me. It backfired and now we are stuck together. What is the counter curse?"

Fred and George's eyes widened and they exchanged a glance. After a moment, Fred told them, "There isn't really a countercurse."

"Then what-" Harry started.

"The hex only lasts for three days," George said. "There is a way to remove it, but I don't think you'll be up for it." Fred and George snickered.

"Tell. Me. Now," Snape hissed. "And take this seriously or I'll take points."

The twins gulped and Harry could tell George was struggling not to laugh as his brother said, "You and Harry have to kiss."

"NO," Harry and Snape said at the same time, and then glared at each other. "There must be another way to remove the curse," Snape said. "What is it?"

"Sorry," said Fred. "Either you'll have to kiss or wait out the three days until the curse is removed."

"Just be glad we didn't make it a week or a month," George added, laughing.

"That's very helpful," Harry said through gritted teeth, and the twins' eyes widened.

"I am not going to be tied to Potter," Snape said to the twins.

"Then you'll have to kiss him," George said.

"I'm not doing that either! Remove this curse now!"

Snape was yelling now, and Harry cringed. "Please just remove it," he begged the twins. "I don't want to be stuck with him either."

"Sorry Harry, if you and Professor Snape aren't willing to kiss there's nothing we can do," George said, and the twins went back into the Great Hall.

Snape looked at Harry in disgust. "Thanks to you, Potter, my plans for winter break are now ruined," he said.

"Well, mine are too!" Harry exclaimed. "I was going to go to the Weasleys' for Christmas. Please, sir, please just kiss me so we can get on with our lives." Harry felt gross begging Snape to kiss him, but what choice did he have? He didn't want to be trapped with the Potions Master for three days and he was pretty sure Snape returned the feeling.

"No. Absolutely not," Snape said. "Never in a million years.

Harry felt a sudden burst of anger. "Why do you hate me so much anyway?!" he exclaimed. "I never did anything to you."

"Be quiet, Potter, and come with me," Snape said, all but dragging Harry down the hall. "Albus will know what to do. I hope."

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus strode down the hall, his mind turning in circles. What the bloody _hell_ had Potter been thinking? Pranking a teacher? Served him right that it backfired. But even that wasn't enough of a punishment.

Albus's damned blue eyes twinkled when Severus arrived with Harry, breathing heavily from anger. "Albus," Severus hissed, "this boy decided it was a good idea to prank me with one of the Weasley twins's hexes."

Albus chuckled, and Severus stared at him in astonishment. He was laughing? "Ah, I have heard of this one. The Binding Hex, was it?"

Severus glared. "Albus, the only way to remove the hex is for me to kiss Potter. That would not be appropriate."

"The hex will wear off after three days," said Albus. "But if you wish to have a nice break, I should inform you that student-teacher relationships are not prohibited, as long as they are consensual."

Severus stared at Albus open-mouthed. He felt his face burning, to his horror, and hoped Potter didn't notice. "Albus, please. There is nothing between me and Potter. And I won't kiss him. I won't."

"Then there is nothing I can do, Severus," Albus said. "If you would like to talk about Harry's punishment, we can discuss that."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm taking care of that myself," Severus said bitterly, and strode out of the room, dragging Potter with him.

"Please, Professor," Potter whined as Severus headed to his rooms. "I'm going on break in two days with the Weasleys. I really don't want to stay here over break."

The thought of his lips against Potter's made Severus shiver. "I am not kissing you, Potter, for the last time. You really should have thought about the consequences of your actions."

Severus dragged Potter into his rooms, and the boy looked around as he went into the kitchen and made tea, not bothering to offer some to Potter. "Your rooms are nice," Potter said casually.

Severus ignored him.

"You know, if you refuse to kiss me, we're going to be stuck together for three days," Potter pointed out. "Are you planning on just ignoring me the whole time?"

"Yes." Severus took his tea into his office. "Potter, your job is to scrub these cauldrons while I grade essays. It is part of your punishment for being irresponsible with magic."

Potter rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. They worked in an awkward silence, and Severus found he couldn't concentrate on grading his exams. He was curious about Potter, and his thoughts wandered to Harry's normal everyday life. He saw Potter around the castle, but he barely knew his student. What were Potter's hobbies, his goals, his passions?

And then Severus wondered why he even cared. He hated Potter.

A few hours passed, and then Severus said, "We're done for now. Let's go get dinner."

Potter trailed miserably beside him as they entered the Great Hall. They hadn't been to classes all day - Severus had to get Horace to substitute his class. Luckily, tomorrow was their last day. But there was one problem - finals.

Laughter filled the Great Hall as Severus and Potter arrived together, and Severus willed himself not to blush as he walked with Potter up to the staff table. "Can't we go sit with my friends, at least? If I'm going to be stuck with you for two weeks?"

"No, Potter, and you should be grateful to me. I was lenient on your punishment," Severus informed him through gritted teeth.

"Lenient?!" Potter sputtered, also getting angry, but Severus didn't respond and instead turned to Horace.

"How did it go today?" Severus asked him. "Did my students behave?"

"Yes, but I had to give Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy detention," Horace informed him. "They went at it while I had my back turned. Someone else almost got hexed."

Severus shook his head. He needed a break now more than ever, and Potter was ruining it. Luckily, the bind would wear off in three days and then Severus could enjoy the rest of his break.

For the rest of dinner, Potter talked with Horace and Severus sat in silence, sulking as he mulled over the situation in his head. This was a huge inconvenience, and there was a way to solve it.

Severus shook his head. What was he thinking, kissing Potter! He was growing soft. But he didn't want to kiss him because he liked him. He just wanted to get out of this infuriating situation.

At least that's what he told himself as he couldn't help but glance at Potter, only to find Potter staring right back at him. Startled, Severus glared at the boy, but his breath caught when he gazed into Potter's bright green eyes. "What are you looking at?" Severus hissed, and Potter glared back and looked away. Severus smirked on the outside, but on the inside he felt slightly warmer.

When they were walking back to Severus's rooms after dinner, Potter broke the heavy silence. "Sir, why don't you come with me and my friends for break?"

Severus turned to him in surprise. Why was Potter offering that? "I doubt I would be welcome," Severus pointed out.

"We could explain the situation to them. I'm sure they would understand," Potter said.

"Why would you want me to come with you?" Severus asked, confused. "You hate me. I'm your greasy git of a Potions professor."

"I don't hate you," Potter said as Severus muttered the password to his rooms and strode in. "I'm just perplexed as to why you hate me."

"You don't hate me." Severus stared at the boy in surprise.

"No. I'm curious about you," Potter admitted. "I want to know more about you."

"Why?" Severus asked again. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"I want to be friends with you," Potter blurted out.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry gulped as Snape stared him down with a suspicious look. "Please sir," he said. "I don't enjoy fighting with you...I want to get to know you instead."

"Potter, if you knew me - if you truly knew me - you would run away screaming," Snape said. "I am not a good person. I am trying to protect both myself and others from getting close to me."

"Is that why you're so awful all the time?" Harry asked. When Snape nodded, he said, "Well, it's not working with me. I know you're not who you pretend to be. I know you saved my life during my first year, several times. I know you let me sneak gillyweed from your storage closet so I would be safe. I know you taught me Occlumency so that I would be able to defend myself."

Snape looked shocked, and humiliated. "Why are you doing this, Potter?"

"Because I likely wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you," Harry said. "You can't be all that bad. And everyone makes mistakes, Professor."

"Severus," the older man said.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

The corner of the man's mouth twitched. "If we are going to be friends, I expect you to call me Severus."

Harry smiled. "Then call me Harry...Severus," he said. The name felt natural in his mouth.

"Harry," Severus echoed, and Harry's heart fluttered. The Potions Master had never called him by his first name. "Would you like to play a game of chess?"

"That sounds nice," Harry agreed.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus had the most wonderful evening that he'd had in a long time. He and Harry played three games of chess (which was difficult since they were basically glued together). Severus won two games and Harry won one. Severus had a glass of wine and allowed Harry to have a few small sips from his glass. When it got late, Severus said, "We should go to sleep."

Harry blushed, and Severus felt quite awkward as well. He'd been dreading having to bring up the sleeping situation all evening - Harry would obviously have to share his bed. The thought made Severus's cheeks turn a matching shade of red. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy, Prof - Severus," Harry said.

"It's alright. I hope you learned your lesson," Severus said, smirking at Harry's deepening blush. "I have actually enjoyed my evening with you."

Harry gawked at him in surprise, and Severus avoided his gaze as they got into bed. After turning out the light, Severus was unable to get comfortable. He wasn't used to sleeping with someone and the feeling of Harry pressing up against him made his heart race. Eventually he rolled over with his back to Harry, which did nothing except pull Harry's body against his own. Severus gasped, something deep inside him stirring. To his horror, he felt himself hardening, and willed his throbbing erection to go away. He prayed Harry wouldn't notice - if he had, Severus would likely die of embarrassment. He could feel his length pressing into Harry's leg, so he was almost certain the younger man could feel it. His cheeks flaming, Severus moved his leg, which immediately began to cramp up because of the uncomfortable position. That was when he realized he wanted Harry to notice, to reach down and stroke him, and his cock gave an interested twitch at the thought. Severus's erection rubbed against the fabric of his pajama pants painfully, and he winced.

"Severus?" Harry's voice said in the darkness, sounding small and uncertain. Great, thought the Potions Master. He definitely noticed. "Do you want me to...?" He didn't finish the question.

"You don't have to-" Severus started, but moaned when he felt Harry's hand move between his legs, under the blankets. His heart pounded quickly, and he rolled over to face Harry. Their lips met in the darkness, and Severus felt his magic release him from the bind, from Harry. Ironically enough, Severus just tugged Harry closer against him, his tongue stroking Harry's. The younger man moaned into his mouth, and the sound went straight to Severus's groin. Harry's hand sunk into his pajama pants, wrapping around his bare erection. A whimper escaped Severus's lips as Harry touched him. No one had ever touched Severus there and it felt so damn good that the Potions Master spread his legs and rocked against Harry in desperation.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry couldn't believe this was actually happening.

When Severus had kissed him, Harry had been so shocked that he was unable to move, but then he returned the kiss and opened his mouth for Severus. The Potions Master's tongue licked his before moving farther into his mouth, exploring with a passion that Harry hadn't known Severus had. He felt the magic from the binding hex release them, but he hardly paid attention to that as he wrapped his hand around Severus's throbbing erection. This was his first time with a bloke and it felt different, and strange, but Harry found he liked it.

Severus pressed up against him, whimpering. Surprised, Harry gasped into his mouth, their kiss heated and passionate. Harry hated to break the kiss, but he pulled back to ask, "Do you want me to...to use my mouth?"

Severus stared at him in surprise, his dark eyes wide and pupils dilated with lust. "Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't mind," Harry admitted, blushing.

When he looked up to find Severus smirking, his blush deepened, but Severus didn't seem uncomfortable. "Go ahead," Severus said, and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. His heart fluttering, Harry kissed back before pulling away to return his attention to Severus's erection. He reminded himself to breathe as he pulled down Severus's pajama bottoms, his eyes widening at Severus's hard, wet length. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Believe me, I want to," Harry said, surprised as Severus's gentle tone of voice. "I've just...I've never done this before. A day ago I never would have thought about being with a bloke."

Severus's expression softened. "I'm not going to judge you, Harry."

Harry nodded, relieved, and looked down at Severus's throbbing length. Curious, he licked up Severus's cock, tasting the precome dripping from the head. Severus moaned loudly, and Harry found himself hardening at the sound. "Harry...please..." The sound of Severus begging for him encouraged him and he lowered his mouth onto Severus's cock and began to suck. Severus cried out in desperation. "Harder," he gasped, and Harry obliged. Never had he felt such pleasure. His experiences with Cho and Ginny had never been like this, had never felt so intimate and enjoyable.

Severus's moans grew louder as the minutes went on, and after a while he gasped out, "Harry, I'm - I'm going to..." A moment later hot, bitter liquid shot into Harry's mouth. Surprised, Harry almost choked, but managed to swallow without embarrassing himself. "Merlin, Harry. That was amazing."

Severus's gaze was lust-filled when Harry looked up at him, and he felt his face burning. "You liked it?" Harry asked.

"Very much so," Severus replied, pulling Harry against him. The kiss that followed was fervent and hungry. Severus's hand slipped up Harry's shirt and caressed his bare skin, his fingers pinching one of Harry's nipples. Harry moaned and let Severus pull his shirt over his head. "You are still wearing far too many clothes," the Potions Master whispered in his ear, and Harry whimpered. Severus's lips trailed down to his neck, and he pushed Harry back against the pillows and hovered over him. His hands caressed Harry's hips and squeezed gently, earning a moan from the younger man. His hot, wet tongue licked down Harry's neck, his lips trailing playful, biting kisses down his bare skin.

Severus's mouth reached Harry's chest, and he paid thorough attention to Harry's nipples, sucking and biting and licking before continuing down the younger man's stomach. Harry was moaning loudly now, unable to help it. Severus's tongue dipped into his navel, and Harry gasped, his eyes closing. Severus's mouth trailed lower still, and Harry felt Severus pull down his trousers, revealing his throbbing cock. A tongue licking teasingly up his length made Harry cry out and Harry knew he wasn't going to last long as Severus took him in his mouth. That tongue was surely going to drive him mad, thought Harry as Severus rubbed his tongue over the head of his cock.

It wasn't long before he came, and afterwards they lay together gasping for breath. "That was hot," Harry panted.

"Indeed." Severus smirked and kissed him.

They lay there making out, and it was a while before Harry pulled back to ask, "So...do you want me to go back to my dorm tonight? Now that the hex is removed?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. He looked surprisingly younger with his black hair messy and his lips swollen from all the snogging. "Do you really want to?"

"No," Harry admitted, face burning.

Severus chuckled. "Go to sleep then," he said through a yawn. Harry snuggled against him, and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

The next morning, Severus woke up to find Harry still asleep beside him. He startled as he recalled the memories from last night, the fervent passion and pleasure he had shared with Harry.

He couldn't believe that Harry Potter, his longtime enemy, had been able to give him such pleasure. He hadn't realized until then how alone he had felt.

Severus quietly got out of bed, hoping he wouldn't wake Harry. He dreaded the conversation they would likely have when Harry woke up, but he knew they would have to discuss what occurred between them last night. It was inevitable.

Harry met him out in the kitchen a few minutes later, as Severus sat at the kitchen table with his cereal and the Daily Prophet. "Morning," he said, standing at the table awkwardly.

Severus could barely look at him, he was so embarrassed. This was his first time waking up with someone, and he didn't understand how people did it. It was so incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. "Good morning," he said, not taking his eyes off his newspaper. "You can help yourself to breakfast."

Silence fell as Harry filled a bowl with cereal and milk, and sat down at the table across from Severus. The Potions Master shifted in his seat, feeling Harry's eyes on him as if they were staring into his soul. "You can't ignore me forever, Severus," Harry pointed out. "Look, I know that what happened last night was really fast and unexpected, and I know now that it's morning, you probably regret it-"

"I don't regret it," Severus blurted out.

"What?" Harry's bright green eyes were wide.

Severus sighed, embarrassed. "I enjoyed it," he admitted. "However I am in shock, because we normally hate each other."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I'm in shock too. Like, really in shock. And...I'm kind of starting to question my sexuality...I thought I was into girls, but last night was so much better than any of my experiences with girls." Harry hesitated. "Was last night a one night stand?"

Severus could tell Harry feared his answer. He didn't want last night to be a one night stand. "I - I'm not sure," Severus admitted. "If we were to start something, Harry, I...I would have to be honest with you. I have made a lot of awful mistakes in my life, and thought I would not want you to find out about them, you would have the right to know, as my lover. I'm not a good person, Harry. You deserve someone younger and kinder than myself."

"So, last night won't happen again, then?" Harry asked, and Severus's heart broke at the disappointed look on Harry's face.

"Harry, I think you are a wonderful person, and fantastic in bed. And while I would very much like to get to know you more, I think it will have to be as friends." Severus swallowed, and reminded himself not to take the words back. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Harry's eyes glistened, and he stood from his chair. "I guess I'll see you after break then."

"Harry," Severus started, but Harry turned away from him. Severus followed him to the door, wishing Harry wouldn't leave and regretting his decision.

Harry turned, and Severus was startled to see tears streaming down Harry's cheeks. "I don't know why I thought you would want to explore what's happening between us," he said. "You've always hated me. I don't know why I thought things would be different after last night." He glared at Severus, and the Potions Master's heart sank. "You're an arsehole for leading me on and using me, Severus Snape. I don't want to be friends with you and I hope you know that last night means absolutely nothing to me. Have a bloody nice life." The door slammed behind the younger man and Severus winced. Ouch. But he'd deserved it for pushing Harry away. Still, Harry deserved much better than him, Severus reminded himself, and he couldn't give Harry the happiness he was looking for. The Potions Master was broken, damaged. He was haunted from everything he'd seen in his life and he was old. This was what was best, he told himself, although he couldn't stop the lump that formed in his throat. The room blurred in front of him, and Severus sank down on his couch, burying his face in his palm.

And for the first time in sixteen years, Severus Snape cried.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. I think this could be 3 or 4 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FanfictionIsMyFavouriteDrug: Haha thanks!  
**

 **lxssnape: thanks hope you like the new chapter!  
**

 **HufflepuffCat: Thanks!**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **lilyflower101: I know right? at least they get to have a happy ending in fanfiction**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"What happened to you, mate?" Ron asked him as he sat down to breakfast. He hadn't seen Ron and Hermione since two days ago, before he'd hexed Severus. So much had happened between then and now that Harry felt overwhelmed.

"I'll tell you later," Harry replied. They had final exams and then they were leaving after classes. And Harry wouldn't see Severus for two weeks. His heart hurt at the thought, and he felt a pang of regret.

"Wait...so it hasn't been three days since you hexed Snape," Ron said. Fred and George had filled him in, which Harry hadn't been too happy about. But Ron would have found out anyway, being Harry's best friend and with all the rumors that were going around the school. "You kissed Snape?"

"I had to," Harry said, and desperately hoped no one knew much about the Binding Hex and what it meant that Harry had been released early. "I wanted to go with you on break."

"You'll tell us everything on the train?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, Hermione," said Harry, rolling his eyes. Well, almost everything. He hoped she wouldn't be able to deduce what had happened between him and Severus the night before.

"I can't believe you kissed Snape," Ron moaned. "Bloody hell Harry."

Harry's cheeks reddened and he didn't say anything else about it as Ron talked with the twins about their plans for break. All throughout his finals, he couldn't concentrate and he dreaded the moment the train would leave Hogwarts, putting even more distance between him and Severus.

During his final in Severus's class, it was especially hard for Harry to concentrate. He and Severus made eye contact several times throughout the long class period. Severus didn't ask to see him after class, which was what Harry had been dreading, and he left the classroom without a word to Severus.

On the train that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shut themselves in a compartment alone. "So what happened?" Ron asked.

"Tell us everything," Hermione added.

Everything? Harry gulped. But he started from the beginning, how he'd bought a prank book from Fred and George's shop and had initially tried to bind Severus and Malfoy, but ended up backfiring on himself and Severus. He continued to their decision to be friends, and their nice evening together. When he got to their night together, he told the truth but left out all the details.

 _"You slept with Snape?!"_ Ron and Hermione exclaimed in unison. Hermione was so shocked that she forgot to address Severus as Professor Snape as she usually did, and didn't bother to correct Ron.

"I didn't sleep with him, exactly," Harry said sheepishly. "We just...fooled around. And then he let me spend the night."

His best friends gaped at him. "I can't believe I'm hearing this," Ron groaned. "My best friend and my least favorite teacher."

"And _your_ least favorite teacher, Harry, or so I thought," Hermione added.

"I know, I know," Harry said. "This was all so sudden." He continued the story, starting from when he woke up in the morning up to his words to Severus right before he stormed out.

"Harry, you need to apologize," Hermione said. "You could get in trouble for-"

"Disrespecting a teacher, I know," Harry rolled his eyes. "But he's more than that to me now. I don't know what to do."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Hermione asked.

"I..." Harry trailed off, uncertain. He'd had fun last night, but did his feelings go beyond physical pleasure? He didn't even know Severus. "I'm not sure."

"You should probably figure that out, then," Hermione said.

"I don't think it matters now," Harry said. "Severus said he doesn't want to start anything."

"Did he actually say he doesn't want to?" Hermione asked. "Harry, you told me that he didn't want you to know about the things he's done. I don't think it's anything against you. Maybe you should write him."

Harry sat in silence as he pondered Hermione's advice. He planned out a letter to Severus as he stared out the window, not in the mood to socialize. He regretted how he'd left things with Severus, and he knew these next two weeks would go by slowly.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, he started his letter. _Dear Severus_ , he wrote. _I am so sorry about what I said to you this morning. I didn't mean it - I was heartbroken and angry, and I should not have taken it out on you. I respect your decision and I would be honored to be your friend. I hope you can forgive me; if not, I completely understand. I hope to see you after break, I want to get to know you even if it can't be as lovers. I also want you to know that if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I will be here for you, Severus. I hope you have a wonderful break. -Harry_

Hermione had offered to go over the letter with Harry, but he didn't want to make Severus uncomfortable by sharing their conversations with his friends. He already felt guilty for telling his friends about what had happened between them. So he folded his letter up, put it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig. He hoped Severus wouldn't ignore his letter and that it would get to him soon.

But days passed, and Harry still hadn't heard back from Severus. Christmas arrived, and Harry couldn't help but sulk around the Burrow. Severus was angry with him, he knew, and Harry felt awful for hurting him. "Lighten up, mate," Ron said as he sat down next to his best friend for Christmas dinner. "You'll get to talk to Snape after break. In the meantime, I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, Ronald."

That earned a grin from Harry, who was glad that he wasn't alone for break. Of course, that made his mind drift back to Severus, who was spending his break alone.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Hermione called, a mischievous grin on her face which was so uncharacteristic of her that it worried Harry. What was she up to?

And then Severus appeared in the doorway, shaking snow out of his hair. "Merlin, it's cold," Severus said, and met Harry's gaze.

Harry stared at him in complete shock. The next thing he knew, he was in Severus's arms, despite everyone watching them. "I'm sorry for how I left things between us," Harry said into his chest. "It's been driving me mad for days. I didn't mean what I said."

"It's alright Harry. We'll talk," Severus said. "I got your letter. But I wanted to wait to respond to you in person, after I got Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's letter."

Harry turned to his friends, who wore matching grins. "What did you two do?" he asked.

"We may have wrote Professor Snape telling him that you have been miserable and that he needs to get his arse here so that you two can make up," Ron said.

Harry gaped at Ron and Hermione. "I seriously couldn't ask for better friends," he said.

"No, you couldn't." Hermione grinned. Ron scooted over so that Severus could take the seat next to Harry, and Harry's friends smiled as the two looked at each other.

"I'm surprised you came," Harry said to Severus, feeling the Weasleys' and Hermione's eyes on them.

"I wanted to," Severus said softly.

"Oh...good," Harry said.

Severus smiled. "We'll talk after dinner, alright?"

Harry nodded and smiled back, unable to believe that Severus was actually here. All week he'd been planning out what he wanted to say to Severus, and he felt a pang of nervousness now that the Potions Master was actually here and he had a chance to talk to him.

Dinner went by slowly, and Harry longed for time alone with Severus. They went upstairs to talk after they were finished eating, and Severus followed Harry into the room he shared with Ron. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry," Harry said, the room blurring in front of him.

Severus pulled him into a hug, and Harry relaxed against him, crying into his shirt. "It's alright Harry. I do appreciate your apology. And, I would still like to be friends."

"Oh, good," Harry said in relief. "That would have been awkward if we hadn't been able to make up."

"Yes it would have," Severus agreed. "And Harry, I have been thinking a lot about what happened between us. You have to understand that if you were my lover, I wouldn't want to keep secrets from you. It isn't you, it's me. So, if you still want to start something with me after I tell you everything, I would love to."

Harry gasped, not daring to hope. "Really?"

"Really. But you must listen to everything I'm about to tell you," Severus said. "I must warn you, some of it might be a bit shocking."

Harry nodded. "Of course I'll listen, Severus," he said softly. They sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and Severus began to talk. He told Harry about his life growing up, how he hadn't had any friends and was an only child. And then he told Harry about his memories of Hogwarts, when he met Lily Evans.

"Lily Evans as in...my mother Lily Evans?!" Harry exclaimed. This man was full of surprises.

"The very same," Severus confirmed. "We were very close, but she was also close with Potter and his friends. I knew Potter and I put her in the middle, with all our fighting. Lily hated it. I did something unforgivable...I exposed Lupin as a werewolf." Severus winced and shook his head. "I will never forgive myself for that. Later I apologized to Lupin, but the damage had already been done." Harry was shocked, but he let Severus continue as he'd promised. "And then one day, your mother and I got into a huge fight. I...I called her..."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I called her a Mudblood." Tears filled Severus's eyes and Harry felt his heart break. "She never talked to me again, understandably, and I never did make things right between me and her before she married Potter and had you. And then she...she died..."

Severus avoided Harry's gaze, but Harry just scooted closer to him on the edge of the bed. "So why did you hate me so much then?" Harry asked. "I'm not my father."

"Oh, it was stupid of me, I know now," Severus said. "And I do believe I knew even back then, when I first laid eyes on you. When I heard the rumors that James Potter's son was enrolling in Hogwarts, I sulked for days. And when I first saw you that night in the Great Hall, I was shocked to see that you looked almost exactly like your father. Except your eyes."

"My mother's eyes," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "I didn't know what to think, what to say to you, how to act around you," he admitted. "In my twisted mind, I thought I could get back at James Potter by bullying his son. And Harry, I cannot even put into words how sorry I am for how I treated you."

Harry had no idea what to say. So he just hugged Severus, and he felt the older man relax against him and hold Harry close.

After a few moments, Severus pulled away to look at him. "I was in love with Lily," he confessed. For once he looked terrified of Harry instead of the other way around. "But she never loved me like that. I knew I could never compete with James Potter. Merlin, it was my worst nightmare seeing the girl I loved with my worst enemy. Lily deserved so much better."

"I'm sorry," said Harry. He had no idea his father had been such an arsehole to Severus. It was strange to think that if things had been different, Severus might be Harry's father.

"It isn't your fault," said Severus, "no matter how much I wanted to blame you. Forgive me...I was being a dunderhead."

"You're forgiven," Harry said. "I just want to move on from it. And I want you to let someone in. Severus, we all make mistakes, but you can't let them define you. If someone wants to get to know you, you shouldn't turn them down. I...I had a lonely childhood, too. I was completely alone. I lived with my mother's sister, her husband, and their son. They were horrible. They were Muggles and they resented anyone with magic, especially me. And sure, I was embarrassed to share that with my friends, but they didn't judge me for it. Because I didn't let the family I lived with define me." His heart pounding, he reached for Severus's hand. Severus allowed Harry to lace their fingers together, and he even squeezed the younger man's hand. "Severus, I must admit, I am shocked by your past and your connection with my mum. But I'm not going to run from you, or judge you. I'm still very interested in you."

Severus blushed at the last part. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Harry smiled and met his gaze boldly. "Severus, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our night together," he said. "I've always been curious about you, even before all this."

Severus returned his smile, and Harry realized with a start how close they were. Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against Severus's, very softly and tentatively. The Potions Master's breath hitched and his hand that wasn't holding Harry's slid down to Harry's lower back, pulling him closer. Their lips pressed together more firmly, and Harry moved closer to Severus, blushing as he realized he'd just sat in Severus's lap. Luckily, Severus didn't seem to mind. His tongue licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry moaned, opening his mouth for Severus. Their tongues danced for a long heated moment, and Severus leaned back against the pillows, pulling Harry down on top of him. Severus's hand slipped up his shirt and his fingers ran along Harry's spine. Harry shivered in pleasure as he kissed Severus hungrily, pressing up against him eagerly. Severus moaned against his mouth and broke the kiss to pull Harry's shirt over his head. He drew Harry against him again, kissing him with a fervent passion that made Harry want to melt. The younger man's hand wandered down to Severus's lap, and Harry felt him grow hard. "Harry," Severus gasped, breaking their kiss again to look at him. "I must ask you, when you say you want to be with me, do you mean sexually or...something more meaningful?"

Harry took a moment to consider the question. He had fun with Severus, but he didn't want to fall into bed with him without an emotional connection between them. They both needed a more meaningful connection after being alone for most of their lives. And, as much as Harry had been denying it this past week, he had been falling for Severus. "I want something meaningful," he said, meeting Severus's gaze. His eyes were so beautiful.

Severus's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Alright, good," he breathed in relief. "I didn't want to turn you down after all that's happened between us. I wouldn't think it a good idea to only have a physical relationship." He reached a hand up to stroke Harry's hair, and the younger man leaned into the touch. "I like you a lot, Harry." Severus's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Harry smiled, his face burning. "I like you too, Severus. You're all I've been able to think about." He kissed Severus again, softer this time, and the Potions Master held him close as he returned the kiss. Harry felt Severus hardening and he stroked him through his trousers.

Severus gasped, and reached down to unbutton his trousers. He took Harry's hand and put it in his underwear, moaning as Harry squeezed him gently. "Please, Harry," Severus moaned.

Harry smirked. He loved when Severus begged for him, and he tugged Severus's trousers down past his hips. Severus lay half naked before him, and Harry eagerly bent his head to lick up Severus's erection. The Potions Master moaned and Harry smirked before taking Severus into his mouth and sucking. Like last time, he hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself, but now he knew what to expect and hopefully he would get more confident as they explored this part of their relationship together.

Harry relaxed his throat so he could take Severus deeper into his mouth, and the older man let out a desperate whimper that turned Harry on. A moment later Severus came, and Harry swallowed the bitter, warm liquid.

Severus brushed the hair out of Harry's face and kissed him softly. "You are amazing, Harry," he said.

Harry blushed and ducked his head to hide it, but Severus just smiled. He held Harry close, and the younger man snuggled against him, happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus could tell it was odd for the Weasleys to have him over for break. He appreciated Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's invitation, but he knew it was still strange for them to see a professor outside of school.

He and Harry used their break to become more familiar with each other. They had long conversations, and Severus hadn't realized just how much he didn't know about Harry until they began talking.

Harry told him about his life growing up with the Dursleys. After hearing about all Harry's stories, Severus considered himself lucky that he had been able to grow up with his parents, even if he had also been an only child. At least he hadn't been abused. The Dursleys better hope that Severus never met them, or they could expect to be hexed. Or worse.

Severus went to Diagon Alley with Harry and his friends on Christmas Eve, and he had to admit, he had a wonderful time. Harry surprised him by buying him new Potions ingredients. He and Harry wandered off on their own for a while, walking down the street together. When Harry reached for his hand, Severus reminded himself not to pull away, that he didn't have to hide anymore. He smiled and laced his fingers through Harry's, moving to walk a bit closer to him as they wandered through the shops.

When they caught up to the Weasleys, they found Ron and Hermione standing outside Flourish and Blotts. "I'm going inside," Harry said, and kissed Severus on the cheek before going to join the Weasleys.

Ron and Hermione stared at Severus in surprise. "So, you and Harry have gotten quite close then," Ron observed.

"You will take care of him, right Professor?" Hermione asked. "I know you and Harry haven't always been on the best of terms. We're just worried for him. We don't want him to lose someone else."

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," Severus said, even though Harry had insisted Severus call his friends by their first names, since Severus was now his boyfriend. It was going to be a hard habit to break. "My apologies. Hermione. I care about Harry very much."

She nodded, reassured. "Good," she said. "Because I know a lot of hexes, and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Noted," Severus said, and felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "But you know I can take points for hexing a professor."

They all laughed, and when Harry came back outside, he seemed happy to see them getting along. Hermione and Ron went outside, and Harry turned to Severus. "I got something for you," Harry told him. He pulled out a small wrapped parcel and handed it to Severus.

"Harry, you didn't have to-" Severus started, but then stopped as he stared down at the pendant. A lily charm was dangling from it, and Severus looked up Harry in surprise. "Harry," he breathed. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

Harry smiled. "It's you I want to thank, Severus. I know it's hard for you to let people in, and I know it must have taken a lot to let the son of your worst enemy and the woman you loved into your life. You are a brave man, someone I look up to a lot."

Severus didn't know what to say to that, so he pulled Harry close and kissed him, right there in the street of Diagon Alley. Snowflakes fell on their heads and Severus wrapped his cloak around Harry to keep him warm, pressing them even closer together as their kiss deepened. It was the first Christmas Eve Severus could ever remember enjoying, and he was immensely grateful to Harry.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all so much for your support on the first chapter! I seriously wouldn't have the motivation to write without you guys. I will be updating again soon once I get chapter 3 planned out in my head. And also "Hiding with You" will be updated soon :) I can't thank you all enough for your support on that story as well.**


End file.
